Birth of Cosmos
by MustardGal
Summary: Serenity’s eyes cleared. Her moon symbol on her forehead shattered. Then she knew it: “I am Sailor Cosmos.” Last Chapter added! COMPLETE! Please review!
1. Prolouge

Birth of Cosmos

_By Jacen fan_

Attention all readers! This is a story of that has the parallel universe with Usagi's second daughter, Kousagi. I added the story in…

Note that Kousagi isn't in the real Sailor Moon story.

And I used the Japanese names, though, please note, I was raised on the English ones, and I like the Japanese names better. So if I get something wrong, kick me or something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

Characters:

Neo Queen Serenity

King Endymion

Daughters:

Chibi-usa

Kousagi

Eternal Sailor Mercury

Daughter: Mizuno Ami

Eternal Sailor Mars

Daughter: Hino Rei

Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Daughter: Kino Mako

Eternal Sailor Venus

Daughter: Aino Mina

Eternal Sailor Pluto

Eternal Sailor Uranus

Eternal Sailor Neptune

Eternal Sailor Saturn

_On with the story! And warning, this prologue will be short!_

Neo Queen Serenity wandered over to the fountain in the courtyard. She let the water run down her fingers, and she wiped the cool water across her forehead. She sighed, and leaned over more to get some more water. She sat down, fanning herself, grateful to be away of all the distractions.

She had run this place for many years, it seemed like. Crystal Tokyo was going pretty nicely. Chibi-usa was already growing up, already in the eighth grade. It hadn't been that, long, she supposed. She thought of Kousagi, her second daughter. She was just as clumsy as she was careless. But she wasn't exactly like her mother. She wasn't much of a crybaby. But she did have tons of humor in her.

"Usako?" Serenity looked up to find King Endymion looking down on her. He knelt and looked into her eyes. His eyes asked the question she knew he would ask.

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan. Just wanted to get away from it all for a little bit." Serenity sighed, putting her head on her knees.

Endymion sat down beside her. "I know what you mean."

A pink blur ran past them. It looked like Kousagi. She was full of giggles. She passed them, having another pink blur following her. It was Chibi-usa. "Kousagi! Give me my book back!" She kept on yelling it, then her voice faded away.

Endymion and Serenity chuckled. Serenity gave a little smile. "I get so busy, I come back one day and Chibi-usa is in eighth grade already."

"She's not that old, but, hai, I know what you mean."

"MOTHER!" It was Chibi-usa's voice.

Serenity started to get up, but Endymion sat her back down. "I'll handle this."

Serenity nodded her thanks. Endymion left, and she looked up to the sun. It blazed down, so she splashed more water on her face. She looked into the cool water. It was clear, and some blue and green fish were swimming around.

She leaned against it, her back to it. It was silent for a few moments, and then she heard some whispering behind her. She whirled around. "Who's there?"

The whispering continued, and then she heard laughing. "Who's there?" she repeated.

_"Look down, my queen…"_

Serenity looked down into the water. It was black. The fish couldn't be seen. She couldn't look away. Bloody red eyes appeared in the black water.

_"My queen, my queen, _

_I have a little dream_

_Now, don't you scream, _

_Or I'll dust you to cream_

_I'm not good with rhymes_

_As you can see_

_I've come to end your world,_

_So I can shout in glee"_

Serenity splashed the menacing eyes away. But that only made matters worse. She lifted her hand up to find it turned black. _Oh no, _she thought. She tried to scrub it off, but that only got on her other hand. Great pain started seeping up her hands. She couldn't do anything. The water was eating her up from the inside. Shewas gettingdizzy, and she collapsed on the fountain. She got one last look at the water. It was now getting clearer, but the fish were dead, floating upside down. She then fell down into darkness, collapsing onto the ground.

**Ok, ok, ok, I know, I stink at rhymes, but I wanted to put something in it. And this enemy is new, and it's going to be my own creation. **


	2. Serenity Awakes

**Thank you for the reviews! And, I think I have a good version of how cosmos will appear…but not right now...sorry...**

Neo Queen Serenity awoke groggily. Her head felt fuzzy, and when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry and would go in and out of focus. She groaned and started rubbing her head, for she had a pounding headache. Even her arms felt heavy.

"Usako!"

Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan was here. She was safe. She opened her eyes a little bit and slurred, "Mmammo-chann?"

"Usako, you're alright. Don't worry. Everything is fine."

The words came slow to her and she only heard 'alright', 'worry', and 'fine.'

She closed her eyes again and went back into unconsciousness.

She work up later, it seemed like a few hours, for her pounding head had quieted down. She opened her eyes and found no one else in the room. She got up, slowly, and painfully. She swung her legs over the side, and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

The fountain. What had happened to it? It was dark and everyone seemed asleep. Well, not everyone. She looked in the corner and did find someone. It was Mamoru with Kousagi in his arms. He was asleep; his head against the wall, and Kousagi was almost hanging upside down, drooling.

She smiled at them. She walked over and took Kousagi from his arms and placed her on the bed. Mamoru seemed almost to fall off the chair, and then he woke up, catching himself.

"Still clumsy as ever, I see," Serenity said.

Endymion looked up at her and his mouth dropped open into a huge grin. "Usako!" He got up and hugged her tightly to him.

"Its fine, Mamoru, its not like I'm dead or anything," Serenity tried to reassure him.

"Usagi, did you know how long you were asleep? And did you know what kind of poison you had in you?"

She shook her head.

"You have been out for six days. SIX DAYS!" Endymion practically shouted this. "And for the poison, we don't know what it is either, but, thankfully Mercury was able to heal you."

Serenity let her mouth hang open in an O.

"What happened?" Endymion asked.

Serenity walked over to the door. "I was at the fountain, and I heard some whispering. It was coming from the fountain. The water began to turn black, and red eyes appeared. She said she had come to end our world, as many enemies have said." She shuddered. "After that I made a grave mistake. I splashed the water, which was black. The water stuck to my hands, and it wouldn't get off. It felt like it was eating me from the inside."

Endymion walked over to her and held her hands. He looked at them. "Mercury said that the most poison came from your hands. Mostly from the right hand. And the fountain water, it's clear again, though our fish our dead."

"I liked those fish. And," Serenity had that humorous look back in her eye. "For that, I will punish her in the name of the moon, and make her buy me more fish."

"I don't think it always works like that." The voice came from the other side of the door. It sounded like Sailor Mars.

Serenity opened the door. All the senshi were there. They all jumped in to give her a hug.

"We thought we lost you!"

"You began to look like you were toast!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

And, so forth, they kept on saying nonsense, and Serenity started to quiet them down, and she looked at Kousagi on the bed.

The Senshi followed her gaze and shut up.

Serenity walked passed them and said, "Let's talk out here."

They followed her out. Mercury asked the question, "What happened?"

Serenity told them what happened. After she was done, the senshi were all quiet.

Mars broke the silence. "For so long, we have had peace."

"And now for another enemy to break it again," Jupiter said, angry.

Pluto shook her head. "Our duty is to bring peace, and to do that, we have to fight. We can always have peace, but sometimes, we must sacrifice our peace for a little bit."

"That is right, Pluto. We must be ready for an attack, and keep your daughters safe, and in watching distance for a little bit. I don't want anything happening to anyone," Serenity said.

The inner Senshi nodded their heads.

"Now, why doesn't everyone go back to bed?" Serenity suggested.

The senshi smiled and bid everyone goodnight. Serenity and Endymion were alone again.

"Do you want to sleep, or have you had enough?" Endymion asked, grinning.

"Oh, I think I'll get to bed soon, I just want something to drink." Serenity saw some doubt on his face. "Don't worry, just get off to bed."

Endymion nodded and gave her a kiss. He left the room and Serenity went over the kitchen. She poured herself some juice, and looked out the window. The fountain was outside, glowing faintly from the lamps. She could go out and look in the fountain, but, Endymion wouldn't like that. But, he wouldn't have to know.

So she put her cup in the sink and went outside. She walked to the fountain, slowly, listening for any sounds. She didn't hear anything. She got to the fountain and looked to the water. It was clear, and there was no fish in there.

A cold breeze picked up, and soon she was freezing. A cold chill came up her spine, and it wasn't from the wind. She looked around, only there was nothing. The wind died down, but she heard laughter again.

She retreated, and went back into the house. She didn't want to face her. Not yet. The laughter faded as she went, and she went back to the kitchen window. Nothing looked different about the fountain. She sighed, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and went to bed.

**Please Review! I AM HUNGRY, stomach growling, well, I don't eat them, but, please review!**


	3. Donuts!

**OK, third chapter! And no, I don't think I would think of killing of Usagi/Serenity. She's too important! And the inner senshi's husbands are the four generals! Originally the husbands were unknown. But I made it to be the four generals. **

**Mars-Jadeite, **

**Venus-Kunzite,**

**Mercury-Zoicite, **

**And Jupiter-Nephrite.**

**The senshi's daughter names are the same as their mothers, so I have made it that the senshi I will just call them by their senshi names, and the daughters just normal. **

**Mars daughter is Rei,**

**Mercury's daughter is Ami, **

**Jupiter's daughter is Mako,**

**And Venus's daughter is Mina.**

**Chibi is Kousagi's nickname for the adults.**

The day was currently beginning, the sun rising. Kousagi opened her eyes. She was lying where her mom was supposed to be sleeping.

"Mom?" she asked to nobody in the room. She looked around and saw she was alone. _She must be awake and in her room!_ Kousagi got up off the bed and ran out the door. She went to the kitchen just to grab a cookie, and then go off to her mother's room. She reached up to grab the cookie… and she heard whispering. She looked up to the window. It seemed to be coming from outside. The whispering seemed to be calling to her. She slowly went outside, quietly, why she did not know.

The fountain outside was as beautiful as ever, but she was afraid of it because that was where Mother passed out. But the whispering was calling to her. She had to go.

"Princess Kousagi?" The voice sounded of the general, Jadeite.

Kousagi glanced up at him. "Yes?"

Jadeite walked up to her and dropped down on one knee in front of her. "You are to be careful around the fountain. We have been warned to go to it."

"Is it because of what happened to Mother?" Kousagi asked.

Jadeite nodded his head. "Now come, let's go inside."

Kousagi looked one last time at the fountain and went to walk beside him. "How's Aunt Mars?"

"Oh, she's fine. Rei is fine also." Jadeite said.

"Oh." Was all that Kousagi said.

"You can see your mother now. She's awake and seems to be back to normal."

Kousagi squealed in delight and ran to her mother's room. She pushed open the doors into her parent's room. Her mother was sleeping on her bed, and her father seemed to be in the restroom or somewhere else, for he was not there.

"Mommy!" Kousagi screamed and jumped on the bed.

Serenity woke up with a start, and was getting mauled over by her daughter. "Kousagi!"

"You're awake! It took you so long to wake up! It was boring without you!" Kousagi babbled on.

Serenity smiled and hugged Kousagi. "I know, Kousagi."

King Endymion walked into the room. "Did I miss something?"

Kousagi got off the bed and ran toward Endymion. She grabbed his hand. "Mommy's awake!"

"Yes, Chibi, I know." He picked her up and sat on the bed. He looked at Serenity. "How are you feeling?"

Serenity stretched. "A little stiff."

"Mom?" a voice said. It was Chibi-usa "Hey, you're awake!" Chibi-usa walked over to them. "How are you?"

Serenity smiled. "I'm ok."

Endymion got up. "Let's give your mother a little bit of room, and let's go make some breakfast for her."

"Alright!" said both Kousagi and Chibi-usa.

Endymion and the girls left. Serenity changed into her pure white dress with some yellow on it, and she walked to go freshen up. Once she was done, she headed toward the kitchen. Her stomach growled.

"Ahah! That's the Serenity I know! You could hear her stomach a million miles away!" It was Jupiter. Jupiter was dressed up as a chef. "Whaddya want to eat?"

Serenity pretended to be confused. "Eat? Eat! What do you mean? I'm on an all sugar free diet so I can't eat anything except carrots!"

"I see Aunt Serenity also got her humor back!" It was Mako, Jupiter's daughter.

Serenity walked over and grabbed some donuts. "That, I have, dear Mako." She went over and sat down by Kousagi, who also had a plate full of donuts.

All the inner senshi were sitting around the table with their daughters and husbands. Rei, Mars daughter, was giggling. "Look at how much Kousagi eats! She'll look like a pig in no time!"

"Rei! Be nice," Mars warned her daughter. That shut Rei up.

"Yeah, you don't want to look like Serenity. Man, is she fat," Venus joked.

Serenity made a face at Venus.

"No, she isn't, and she looks as wonderful as ever," Endymion said, sipping his coffee and looking at Serenity.

Serenity looked at him and smiled.

"That's only because your blinded with love." This comment came from Ami, Mercury's daughter.

"Ouch." Serenity and Endymion said at the same time.

Mercury was blushing. "She doesn't mean it that way."

"Mother, I was just going along with the conversation. We all know that Aunt Serenity is as skinny as a toothpick, yet she eats tons of donuts."

"You got that right," Serenity said.

The four generals were chuckling over the whole conversation. Serenity glared at them. They saw her face and got quiet.

A beeping sound came from Kunzite's belt. He got up from the table and answered quietly. "Yes?"

They couldn't hear what the man said on the other side, but Kunzite looked alarmed. Kunzite finished and turned around to the queen and king. "We got trouble. There are at least four dead and 2 wounded. Some kind of monster had attacked a home."

**Ohhhhhhh, not much of a drop-off, but maybe it'll leave you in suspense!**

**Please review! **


	4. Monsters and water

**Thank you for the reviews! And for the same names, that how it was in the story… I didn't make that up… **

Serenity sprang up from her chair. "Where is the monster now?" she asked.

"Down near the park," Kunzite said.

"Alright… Generals, take your daughters home. The Senshi and I will go investigate," Serenity ordered.

"I'll go with you," Endymion said.

"Mother, can I come?" Chibi-usa asked.

"No, just go with the Generals, and keep Kousagi with you," Endymion answered for Serenity.

Serenity and the senshi walked out of the room. "Let's go."

When they reached near the park, they heard screaming. People were running away all around them. When they got closer, they saw it was a dragon/person, which had a body and tail of a dragon but the hands and head were that of a human, well, considering the face was a little blue… The face's mouth had two teeth about eight inches long, and she was growling.

Serenity walked up to it. "Alright, freak, you should be punished for hurting and killing people, so I'll punish you in the name of the moon!" She said, doing her little hand motions.

The monster only growled and ran towards her in a flash. She jumped out of the way. She shot a burning crescent moon from her hand at the monster. The monster dashed out of the way, and shot water out of its mouth at it.

"Well, that didn't work!" Serenity shouted.

Venus started running toward the monster. "Let me try!" She jumped up with a "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The chain that shot toward the monster hit it, but it only did very little damage.

Mercury was tapping away at her mini computer. "The monster has very strong armor. Try combining your powers!"

Jupiter and Venus tried theirs together. They said together "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" and a "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The attack went towards monster. The monster tried to dodge out of the way, but didn't do it in time.

"Serenity, finish him off!" Endymion yelled.

Serenity grabbed her staff. She twirled it around. "You bet!"

She ran towards the monster, saying, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack hit the monster, and the monster screamed so loud everyone had to cover their ears. It turned into water.

"Check for wounded!" Serenity said, looking around. There were a few people lying around. She walked to one man who was lying face down. He was covered in blood. She knelt by him and turned him over. His face was gone.

She gasped. "What are they trying to do?" She stood up, slightly woozy. Her dress was covered with the mans blood.

Mercury walked over. "There are at least three wounded, and two dead." She grimaced when she saw the mans head.

Endymion followed Mercury. "That means six dead, and five wounded...all done by this monster."

Mars stood beside Serenity. "Whatever it is, many people are going to get killed if it keeps on going like this."

Serenity nodded her head. "Not if we can stop it."

They had gotten all the wounded to the hospital. Serenity sat down on a bench in the park. "We need to double our watches." She sighed, and leaned her head against the bench. The wind picked up, and a cold chill came over her. Whispering came from behind her. She looked behind her. _Oh no, I'm sitting by a pond, and that whispering… _The water was turning black.

Endymion saw the water. He pulled Serenity away. "No touching the water this time."

"But I want to talk to see what she wants," Serenity said.

The water finished turning black, and the red blood eyes appeared. "Neo Queen Serenity, I won't speak in rhymes. I'm warning you that you won't win this one. And every time one of my minions comes, they will kill more people."

"We won't let you get by with this!" Serenity growled.

"Oh, I'm sooo afraid." She said, the eyes making fun of Serenity. The water began turning back to normal. The eyes disappeared. "Beware…"

"It sounds like it's serious." The voice came from Pluto, who had just arrived with the outer scouts. "I'm sorry we came late. We were watching for any intruders from our castles, and we have no readings of any kind of enemy."

"I don't think that they come from space or anything," Serenity said. She motioned toward the water. "They probably come from water, and the enemy can communicate from the water. The monster, after we defeated it, turned into water."

Serenity turned to all the senshi. "I want watches on all the fountains and ponds. I don't want any monster to get through."

The senshi nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Now," Serenity began, "Let's go home." So they did.

They reached home, and the senshi went to their homes to see their husbands and children.

Kousagi walked out of the front door. "Mom? How did it go?"

"It was a little troubling, Chibi." Serenity said.

Chibi-usa walked out door. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Endymion nodded. "Civilians got hurt, but none of the senshi."

Serenity put her hands on the girls' shoulders. "Listen, children. I don't want you to go near any fountains or ponds."

"Why?" Kousagi asked.

"Because bad things are coming out of the water," Endymion said.

"Oh," was all that Kousagi said.

They all walked inside. Kousagi walked to the kitchen by herself and looked toward the fountain. It was calling to her, but she couldn't and wouldn't disobey her mother. She grabbed the last donut and went to go finish her homework.

**Please review!**


	5. Of Black water

**Thank you for all the reviews! And with the wording, I'm not always so great with that… : ) IT'S FINALLY SNOWING HERE! (but it might turn to freezing rain… sad…sniff…)**

Neo Queen Serenity looked at the clock and saw it was time to get ready for the ball that they were having Kousagi's birthday. She was turning eight this afternoon. She went to go change from her normal gown into another pure white dress, just with sleeves hanging down at the shoulders and a flowing cape behind it. Red designs were embroidered into the dress, forming red roses on it.

She looked in the mirror and redid her hair into her normal hairstyle, the 'odangos,' as Endymion called them. She put a string of pearls around the 'odangos,' and wound another string of pearls around her hair.

She heard soft snoring. Endymion, it sounded like. She walked into the living room. He was sleeping on the couch, his Tuxedo a little ruffled. "Wake up, Handsome." She said, and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

He opened his eyes a little, and then grinned. "What a thing to wake up too."

Serenity laughed. "Get ready, and please straighten your Tux. I'm going to go and help the girls."

Endymion nodded his head and gave Serenity a little kiss, then headed for the restroom.

Serenity went to her Kousagi's room first. She knocked. "May I come in?"

The door opened and Kousagi stepped out. "Mama, I can't get my hair right," she complained.

Serenity directed Kousagi to a chair. "Your hair was always a little more complicated than anyone else's."

"Yes, but I like it that way."

She picked up a brush and started brushing Kousagi's light pink hair. She parted her hair and started forming the two rabbit like buns on one side. "Do you have your dress picked out?"

"Yes! The dress has little bunnies in it. Light pink ones," Kousagi said.

Serenity finished the two buns and started on the other two buns. She almost finished when Chibi-usa walked in. She was wearing a light pink dress with little moons around the bottom of the dress. Her hair was in the two rabbit buns, and they ran past her shoulders. She had Diana in her hands. "How is it going?" she asked.

"Kousagi's hair is almost done. She just needs to put on her dress," Serenity replied.

"Kousagi… do you want to hold Diana?" Chibi-usa was grinning evilly.

"No! I don't want to hold her!" She proceeded screaming when Chibi-usa came closer. "Mommy!"

"Chibi-usa, please stop!" Serenity said.

"Yes, Chibi-usa, please stop. I don't want to torment the poor little girl," Diana said.

Chibi-usa stood defiant. "Well, it's not my fault she doesn't like cats!"

"No, it's not. It's just her personality. Now Chibi-usa, go to your father." Serenity ordered.

Luna walked in. "It's almost ready to begin, Serenity."

Serenity finished Kousagi's hair and Kousagi went to go get her dress on. Kousagi finished and came over to her. They both walked out and Serenity turned to Kousagi. "Here is how it goes. Your father, sister, and I will walk down the stairs first, and then they'll announce your name and you can come down."

"Why can't I go in with you?" Kousagi asked.

"Because it's your special day," Serenity kissed Kousagi on the head and went to Endymion and took his arm.

A voice said, "Announcing you royal Highnesses, King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity, and Princess Chibi-usa!"

They all went through and were gone. Kousagi began sweating nervously. The voice began again. "And announcing for this special day, your Princess Kousagi!"

Kousagi walked in slowly, straight and trying to calm her sweating. Her parents and even Chibi-usa was smiling at her. All the Senshi were there with their husbands dressed in dresses of their favorite colors. Their daughters looked liked little mini's of them. She finished walking down the stairs and walked over to her parents.

Endymion glowed. "That was perfect."

The afternoon continued with dances and food. Kousagi was pigging out as usual, and even Serenity was having a hard time keeping away from the food. She walked out onto the patio. The fountain was just over there. But, as usual, a guard was their. She sighed. She would never be able to look at it up close.

"Beautiful princess, may I have this dance?" It was her uncle Shingo.

She accepted his proposal and went to dance.

**A little later**

It was nearing the end of the party. Serenity was a little tired, and she felt a little full. But, she still went to get some more punch. She poured her cup and looked at it. It was black. _Wasn't it red…?_ She then realized it. Almost everyone had a cup of punch and they were black. She screamed, "Drop your punch!" Everyone didn't understand at first but when they got a good look at the water and saw it was black, they dropped it.

Then people started collapsing.

Endymion caught Chibi-usa, who was very white. People had drunk their punch without realizing it was black. Some of the Senshi dropped, holding their stomachs. Serenity ran over to them. "Call a medic!" Serenity screamed at the guards who hadn't collapsed. "I should have been more careful, I shouldn't have had a big party…" she kept on saying over and over.

Endymion looked at her. "You couldn't have known. It wasn't your fault." Serenity nodded with tears in her eyes. Almost have the people were down. The medics had just arrived, and people were getting into stretchers. She looked over and saw Rei standing in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face. Both Rei's parents were in stretchers.

She walked over to Rei and gave her a hug. "We'll fix them up. Don't you worry."

Rei nodded and returned her hug. Serenity directed her over to Mercury, who had not drank any of the black punch, and neither had her husband or daughter. "Can you take Rei with you?"

Mercury nodded and Zoicite took Rei's hand and seemed to whisper comforting words.

Endymion was carrying Chibi-usa to a stretcher. He motioned Serenity over to them.

Serenity ran over and asked, "How is Chibi-usa?"

Endymion shook his head. "She passed out."

Serenity took Chibi-usa from him and hugged her. "She has to make it."

"She is as strong as you. She'll make it," Endymion comforted her. He looked around. "Where is Kousagi?"

Kousagi was crying. She didn't know what was happening to everyone and Uncle Shingo had fell over after awhile they had been dancing. Then everyone collapsed. It was terrifying. She ran outside, trying to calm herself. _This can't be happening!_

She ran up the hill. She stopped crying when she realized she was by the fountain. There were no guards around. The whispering started. Kousagi looked toward the water, which had turned black. _NO!_

A black form started coming out of the water. It formed a body out of the water, and then began to become lifelike. It was a woman. She had long black hair that came down to her waist. Her clothes were of the darkest black, and the clothing was simple. She was wearing a dress that was long sleeved and turtle-necked. Her eyes opened. She stared at Kousagi with black eyes. "Princess Kousagi…"

Kousagi stood in fright. _Mama…help me…_

The black form stepped closer. It seemed to whisper, _"Take my hand…"_

"MAMA!" screamed Kousagi. She backed up and started to run.

The black lady tried to grab her, but was cut off by a crescent moon crashing into her hand. It burned.

Serenity was walking up to her. "How dare you try to catch my daughter and how _dare _you poison everyone!"

The black form growled. "Beware, Serenity, this will not end. There will be more deaths, and this world will be mine."

Endymion walked up. "How did you poison everyone?" he demanded.

"I can do many things…" The black form whispered. She seemed to look at all the medics and the people getting helped. "I may only be able to poison the small liquids, but soon, monsters will start coming up from even the smallest pinch of water."

"You can't do that…" whispered Jupiter, who had tears in her eyes, for her husband and daughter had been some of the victims.

"Oh, I can…and I will." She began to dissolve. The dissolving water seemed to creep toward Kousagi. Serenity grabbed her and stepped in front of her. "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The water disappeared before the attack could get it.

She turned around and hugged Kousagi. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I didn't mean too…" Kousagi sobbed.

"Oh, Chibi, I didn't mean it that way… I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Kousagi nodded her head and buried her face in Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity turned to everyone watching. "Hear me, people. I want everyone to watch everything in the water, or any liquid. She can't do anything huge yet, but don't go into any large rivers, lakes, or even creeks. I will make so she can't even get into the water in your houses." The people began to agree and went to go home or to their family that was hurt.

Serenity turned to one guard. "I want a list of everyone who was hurt." The guard complied with a small bow with his head and he went to go do his order.

**Later**

Serenity sighed at the list of people hurt. Her Senshi who had gotten hurt… Mars, Venus, Pluto, and Neptune. The daughters of the Senshi who were hurt were Mako, Jupiter's daughter… Mina, Venus's daughter… Then the generals who had gotten hurt were Jadeite and Nephrite.

Serenity turned to Endymion who was holding Chibi-usa's hand. They were in a hospital. "Endymion… Mamo-chan… I need to use the crystal so it'll protect the most of the water."

Endymion grimaced and looked at Serenity. "Usako… it'll take most of your energy…"

"Only for a day. These people who had gotten hurt will hurt for about six to ten days." Serenity took out the crystal. She started whispering, "Crystal, I need your power… Protect the water!" The crystal glowed and Serenity looked like she was about to faint. It was wearing her out. _Please…she thought…_ she then fainted, and Endymion caught her. _Usako…I hope it works. I just wish it didn't take so much out of you. _He picked her up and brought her to another bed. _I pray this will be over soon…_

Mercury walked in. Endymion heard her gasp. "Did she use the crystal?"

"Yes. She has used it to protect the water from evil things entering it." Endymion turned to Mercury. "How are the people doing?"

"They are doing as the same of what happened to Serenity. This time though, the most poison is coming from their mouths," Mercury closed her eyes. "It is a difficult process getting the poison out."

Endymion got up and put a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "You can do it."

He walked out. He needed to talk to Kousagi and to comfort her.

**And that is all for now… sigh… it took awhile to get this done, for my mom had to go on, and we played Star Wars monopoly, which I lost… sad… and the snow is now 1 inch deep! YAY! But the news said freezing rain is still coming… **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Was it bad…any wording wrong, did it make sense mostly through the whole story?... ok, I wont badger you any more…**


	6. Chibiusa awakes!

**Another chapter! YAY!**

Endymion walked up to Kousagi's door. He knocked, saying, "Kousagi? Are you in there?" With no answer, he just opened the door and looked around. Kousagi was sitting on the bed, playing with her stuffed bunny.

Kousagi looked up at him. "Yes, papa?"

Endymion sat down next to her. "Just making sure you are alright."

"Is Chibi-usa alright?" Kousagi looked like she was going to cry.

Endymion put Kousagi on his lap. "Her vital signs seem fine, and her breathing is normal. She just looks like she's sleeping."

"What about mama?"

"She…" Endymion began, letting out a shaky breath, "She is just resting for a day. It took much out of her."

"You seem scared." Kousagi pointed out.

"Do I? Maybe it's just because I worry about your mother when she uses the crystal."

"The crystal? What's that?"

"Well, it's like your mother's life source… It gives her power to protect her people."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What she do with it?"

"She used the crystal to protect the water from anymore monsters coming through."

Kousagi seemed to breathe a sign of relief.

"Kousagi… what did the lady say to you tonight?"

Kousagi's face seemed to pale a little. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… she seemed to whisper _take my hand…"_

Endymion gave a little start. "Why? Did she want you to go with her?"

Kousagi had a tear coming down. "I don't know… but for a moment I couldn't move… I was so afraid."

"You had every right to be." Endymion got up from the bed and put Kousagi down. He started to tuck her in. "Now… sleep tight, and don't let the bugs bite."

"Papa… there are no bugs in my bed."

Endymion gave a little chuckle. "It's just like an expression."

"Oh."

Endymion gave her a little kiss on the head. "'Night."

"Good night."

Endymion walked over to the door and turned the light off. He then went out of the room and headed back for the hospital.

**A day later**

Kousagi walked over to her window. She was just about to visit her mother, who would anytime wake up. She started brushing her hair, when Artemis and Luna walked in.

"It's time to go." Artemis announced.

Kousagi looked over to the cats and shuddered a little. She nodded her head, and when the cats walked out she followed at a safe distance. Diana joined them at the door.

Endymion helped Kousagi get her jacket on, and then opened the door. It was pouring rain outside. Kousagi grabbed her umbrella with bunnies on it and followed everyone outside.

When they arrived at the hospital, they still found Serenity asleep. Chibi-usa and Serenity were sharing the same room. Kousagi first walked over to Chibi-usa's side. She grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry… even for a sister like you, you didn't really deserve this."

"Nobody deserved this." Kousagi looked up to find her mother trying to rise.

"Mama!" Kousagi ran over to her and jumped on the bed.

"Hello Chibi. Have you been good?"

"Of course not," Kousagi said, grinning.

"It's about time you woke up," Endymion said, kissing Serenity, getting an 'Ick!" from Kousagi.

"Hmm-mm, about time it is," Serenity mumbled. She looked over at Chibi-usa. "How is she?"

Mercury had just walked in. "She is fine, and she should wake up in a couple of days."

Little Rei and Ami walked in. Rei still looked a little depressed. Ami walked over to Kousagi and said, "Hello."

Kousagi mumbled a greeting. She didn't get along with the girls.

Endymion asked Mercury, "How are the other senshi and generals?"

"About the same as Chibi-usa."

Jupiter walked in, followed by Kunzite, Zoicite, Saturn, and Uranus.

Uranus started speaking first. "Serenity, this is getting serious. We senshi have agreed to watch over the perimeter of the place for awhile. The generals will watch also."

Kunzite nodded. "We'll be sending our children, once the other two get better, back to their planets. Good people will watch them there."

"Princess Kousagi could stay with one of the girls," Saturn started saying, "Until things get in control around here, the girls will have to leave."

Kousagi didn't want to leave Chibi-usa and her parents behind. She turned to her mother. "Mother, I don't want to go." She might have to go with Rei to the planet Mars. She didn't want that.

Serenity nodded. "I think I would like Kousagi under my protection. I don't mean to be rude, but I feel safer protecting her."

All the senshi and general nodded. They understood her.

Kousagi just breathed a sign of relief.

**About 4 to 5 days later**

Kousagi was planning on staying by Chibi-usa's side till she woke up, for she was due to wake up any moment.

Chibi-usa seemed to moan a little and she turned on her side. Kousagi got up from her chair and whispered in Chibi-usa's ear. "Wake up!"

Chibi-usa grumbled and barely opened her eyes. "Whhhattt iss ittt…"

"You've been asleep for 5 days!" Kousagi screamed at her.

"Whhatt?"

"You heard me."

Chibi-usa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Howw… is everyone?"

"Uncle Jadeite and Nephrite awoke about a day ago, and Aunt Mars woke up not long after that, and Aunt Venus is just snoring. We all think she is fine."

"Who was hurt in the outer senshi?"

"Pluto and Neptune. They both woke up a little before the generals."

"The girls?"

"Oh, their fine…" Kousagi seemed a little disappointed.

"Kousagi, you have a mean bone in your body… are they awake?"

"Not yet."

Chibi-usa's stomach growled. "Can you get me some food?"

"Oh sure!" Kousagi skipped over to the food. "There is carrot cake…!"

"Yuck!"

"…some candy, cookies, and some noodle soup."

"I'll just take the noodle soup, thank you." Chibi-usa began eating.

Kousagi went to the door. "I'll go tell everyone you're awake!" She skipped out almost until Chibi-usa called her back.

"Wait! What happened to everyone at the party?" she asked.

"It seemed everyone who drank the punch when the water was black got sick and collapsed. No one dead yet, though. It's the same thing that happened to Mama."

"How did it get in the punch?"

"The lady has a way with controlling liquids. She can communicate through water and have things come out from the littlest drop of water…"

Chibi-usa paled.

"…but Mama used her crystal to protect all the water."

Chibi-usa's eyes became alert. "Is she ok?"

"Yup, she's fine. She was out for a day, though." Kousagi once again skipped toward the door. "I'm gonna tell Mama you're ok!"

Chibi-usa was once again alone. She settled back into her pillows. It would be great to have this whole thing over.

**Mostly just a filler, but hoped its ok.**


	7. Mental Conversations

**YAY! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Sorry it took awhile to get up. Sorry if it does not sound too good, I am sorta having a writers block right now, but I feel like writing. Isn't that weird?**

It was early morning. Everything seemed to be going peacefully, since it had been a week since the attack. The senshis' daughters were at their home planets. Kousagi and Chibi-usa stayed with their mother, Serenity, and their father, Endymion.

The outer senshi went on patrols frequently through the palace and the gardens. They made sure nothing was going amiss. Sailor Saturn had the same duty, but since she was only in eighth grade, she would get time off and spend some time with Chibi-usa.

Kousagi was currently struggling with her math homework, even though she did not get that much, since she was only in third grade. Serenity went to help. Eventually, she finished helping Kousagi; sure, that everything was correct. If she were not, she would be deeply embarrassed. Kousagi went to check with her father anyways.

Serenity sighed and went to Chibi-usa's room. The door was open so she just walked in. Chibi-usa was sitting at her desk, looking like she was drawing something. Serenity crept up behind and looked at the picture. _Of course…_ It was of Helios and Chibi-usa. Serenity remembered the pictures she drew of her and Endymion so she could get him to remember.

Serenity whispered in Chibi-usa's ear. "How's it going?"

Chibi-usa screeched and covered the picture with her arms. She glared at Serenity. "Why didn't you knock?"

Serenity shrugged. "The door was open."

"But…" Chibi-usa looked towards the door. "Oh…"

"You thinking of Helios again?"

Chibi-usa was quiet for a moment. "Hai."

"Been a while since you've seen him."

"Hai."

Serenity pulled up a chair and sat down. "How about this… when we have another dance after this whole thing is over, invite him to the dance. I'm sure he'll be able to come over."

"Well, umm, I was going to ask you that…just didn't get around to it."

"How about it?"

"Sure!" Chibi-usa squealed, and then looked embarrassed.

"Well then," Serenity got up and hugged Chibi-usa. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Uhh, almost," Chibi-usa put the picture away and brought out her math homework. Chibi-usa looked at it and grinned up at Serenity. She turned the math homework to her. "How about helping me with this? I bet you can't do this anymore!"

Serenity stared hard at the math. "Living with your father and a brainy person for a friend, I'll show you how to get that done!" With that, she sat down, and started on the homework.

**Later**

Endymion went walking the hallways in the palace. Kousagi had come to ask him to check her homework and once he had finished, he told her she got everything right. Kousagi surprised him by saying Serenity helped. She knew more than he thought.

All the sudden a cold wave came over him. Chills went up his spine. He looked all around him and saw no one. "Who's there?"

It was quiet until a voice answered, "I am."

"Who are you? Where are you?" He started to look faster around him.

The voice laughed. "I am no where around you. I am just visiting you a little mental conversation. It had gotten lonely and boring around where I was."

Endymion leaned against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, having a conversation. Isn't that what you humans do?" the voice asked. "But anyways, I want to say that was a little neat trick your wife did. Protecting the water with her crystal." The voice began to pout. "And now I'm all alone, stuck here."

"Maybe that's where you belong."

"Now, now, don't get feisty. I just want to warn you, that I am not gone yet. I will have my revenge, if it is the last thing I do."

"Hai, tons of people say that," Endymion started saying, "And look what happened to them. Look at yourself."

The voice seemed to harden. "I will, believe me, I will, and you and your whole family will pay for this." Then the voice seemed to disappear.

Endymion felt the voice go out of his head. He was alone once more. He needed to talk to Serenity. He walked over to Chibi-usa's room. The door was open so he peeked in. Serenity was there, and it seemed like she was trying to help Chibi-usa with her homework. He cleared his throat. "Serenity?"

Serenity looked up and nodded her head. She followed Endymion out the room and closed the door. "What is it?"

"She's back, the one that attacked our city."

Serenity's face turned grave. "How?"

Endymion looked around. "I mean, I haven't seen her or anything…she just seemed to enter my mind and had a 'mental conversation' as she called it."

"Is she after you?"

"No, no, she doesn't seem like it, but I'm afraid she is after an easier target."

"What do you presume?"

"She will try to enter some person's body and try to take the crystal to unleash her monsters."

Serenity buried her face in her hands. "Maybe we should have sent Kousagi and Chibi-usa back with the other little girls to Mar's or another senshi's planet."

"Maybe we should have. We can send them there, if you wish."

Serenity shook her head. "I would, but it doesn't seem right. I want them here just in case, so I can protect them."

Endymion nodded his head. "I know what you mean. We just need to keep a watch over Kousagi and Chibi-usa."

"Hai."

Endymion looked at his watch. "Lets tuck the girls in bed… it's their bedtime."

**Night Time, Kousagi's room**

Kousagi hugged her bunny. She was in bed, trying to get to sleep. Her mother and her father and tucked her in just a little bit ago, but she was having trouble sleeping. It was cold in her room. She turned over, the bed squeaking as she did it.

_Kousagi…_

"Nani?" she whispered.

_Kousagi, listen to me…_

"Who are you?" she managed to squeak out.

_That does not matter… listen to me…receive me in your body, and I can make you become a sailor senshi like your mother and sister, and as brave as your father…_

"No… my mommy said that I have to wait for my powers…" Kousagi started saying.

_Yes, but why wait? Surprise your family!_

Kousagi shook her head. "I can't disobey my family."

_Fine…_

Kousagi stifled a scream as something entered her body and her conscious slipped away, being taken over by someone else…

**Ok, sorry, it was about 2 weeks late, but I had writer's block… I wrote the first half of this a couple days ago and finished it today. I've taken a liking to Kousagi, so I might make her have a big part! **

**Thank you for the reviews and please review!**


	8. Troubling Days

**dances around another chapter and earlier this time!**

Serenity heard someone outside their door. It was a little after they had tucked their daughters in. _ I wonder if Kousagi had a bad dream or  
something._ Serenity got up from her bed and tried not to wake up Endymion. She went to the door and opened it up. No one was there. _Hmm…that's funny_.

Serenity went back into bed. However, when she had gotten there, Kousagi was standing before her. She had a weird look in her eyes. "Chibi? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kousagi did not answer.

"Kousagi?"

She still did not answer. Instead, she jumped up at Serenity. She started clawing at her. "Give me the crystal!"

Serenity gasped as Kousagi's fingernails drew blood across her cheek. What was Kousagi doing? She could not hurt her child. "Kousagi!"

Endymion awoke and jumped up quickly and pick up Kousagi. Kousagi had made several scratches on Serenity's face, and blood was gushing down. Serenity covered her face with one hand and reached out the other to Kousagi.

"What happened?" Endymion asked.

Serenity stared at him in amazement. "I… I don't know."

Endymion held the squirming girl. "This is not Kousagi. Someone is  
controlling her body." He spoke softly. "We should have seen this."

_"It's too late."_

Endymion and Serenity turned around. _She _stood there.

The woman laughed and tossed her black locks over her shoulder. _"Oh, please, Serenity, did you really think you could hold be off? Kousagi, poor dear, is now under my control. I was able to touch your crystal and call off the 'protection' you had placed over the water. I know how it works now; you cannot stop me._

"We have defeated many enemies and you will be no different!" Endymion shouted.

_"Oh please…" _The woman flicked her wrist and Kousagi passed out. _"Kousagi is now in a deep sleep. Don't even try to wake her up; she has been too poisoned." _The woman laughed bitterly.

"Silver Moon…" Serenity started saying, staff in hand.

The woman laughed some more and disappeared in a flash.

Serenity ran to Kousagi. "This can't happen! We need to help and watch over those people!" She looked at Kousagi, and took her in her arms. "Chibi, can you hear me?"

Endymion shook his head. "I think what the woman said was true. She won't wake up until the woman is destroyed."

Serenity hugged Kousagi tighter and leaned her head on Endymion's chest. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Chibi…I'm sorry." Endymion took Kousagi from Serenity. "We'll wake you, don't worry."

**Later**

Chibi-usa was in the dumps. Kousagi had attacked their mother, and is now in a deep sleep. Nothing was turning well around here. Tragedy followed everywhere, it seemed like.

She sighed.

Her mother was getting very edgy lately. It is so weird… the woman who had taken control over Kousagi has not appeared for more than two weeks. Serenity and her senshi had tried to go find the woman and they could not find her. The outers had teleported to find where she was. This was getting impossible. Maybe the woman was just teasing them… but how was Kousagi still asleep? It made no sense.

Chibi-usa was allowed to go to school anymore, and she was not even allowed to leave her room without Saturn accompying her, or outside with another senshi following her.

Serenity was watching Chibi-usa through her door that was open again. Serenity's face had healed, leaving just a few scabs that were not very pretty. She leaned her head on the wall. She recalled what happened when she went to find the evil woman.

_**Flashback**_

Serenity and her senshi were walking towards the fountain. The water was a cool blue color, and Serenity put her hand in it to test it. Nothing happened. "I don't know… it just seems at this fountain she seems to communicate with people. I don't know where she went."

Mercury walked up. "She could still be there, just staying away to making us believe that she had disappeared forever."

"That could be one thing…" Pluto said.

"Do you want us to teleport to where she is?" Saturn suggested.

"Well…" Serenity started. "That would be good. When will we go?"

"No, not you, just us outers," Uranus said. Serenity looked defiant. "You need to stay here and the inner senshi too; just in case she comes back."

Serenity pondered on it. "It sounds reasonable."

The outer senshi gathered in a circle and held each other's hands.

"Be careful!" Mars said.

"Kick butt!" Jupiter said, and Mercury and Venus just grinned at the outers and gave them encouragement.

Serenity looked serious. "Hai, please do be careful."

"Please… when have we not been careful?" Neptune said, looking at Uranus.

Serenity remembered the last battle against Galaxia… "I can remember a few."

"Hai, don't remind us." Uranus said. She and the other outers' started glowing and in another second, they had disappeared.

_Please be careful… _Serenity thought.

Venus came up and put a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll do fine!"

Serenity gave a small smile. "I'm sure they will."

_**End flashback**_

Serenity rubbed her forehead. Uranus and the other outers' still had not returned. Now she was beginning to worry. She looked over to Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa was just staring off into space. Endymion came up and said, "I'll talk to Chibi-usa for a little bit, so go rest…"

Serenity nodded and left them alone for a little bit. She went to go visit Kousagi.

They had put her in her own bed, and putting her favorite bunny in her arms. Kousagi just looked like she was sleeping.

Serenity sat on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand. _Dear Chibi, your leaving is now leaving us heartbroken… Chibi-usa does not even tease anyone anymore. We need you back… We all miss you…Your father has been trying everything to find the women who poisoned you… So far, to no avail…_

Endymion walked in to find Serenity holding Kousagi's hand. He sat down next to her and put an arm across her shoulders.

"How is Chibi-usa?" Serenity asked.

"Tired… She is just going to take a nap for now…" Endymion said.

"I feel sorry for her, to be kept up in here with no one her age to talk to now…"

"Everything will be fine…" Endymion started saying, trying to comfort her.

**Somewhere**

Pluto tried to calm her breathing. Her breath came in harsh and ragged. Ever since they had landed here, they had been separated. They have been here for over a week, and getting food was hard. She seemed to be in a normal jungle just with no animals. However, there was fruit some places. But she found out after a couple of days it was just poisoning her slowing. The fruit contained some sort of element, and now she was very sick.

She needed to transport back to earth, but she could not do it without the other outers. She kept on walking, leaning on her staff. A path came into view, and after awhile of walking on it, she came upon a castle of some sort. This must be where the woman lived.

She walked to the door and tried to open it. It would not budge.

"Pluto!" It sounded like Uranus.

Pluto turned around and saw Uranus limping toward her, holding her stomach and something in her hand. "Uranus! Are you ok?"

Uranus groaned a little. "Don't ask. I wish we never volunteered to come here."

Pluto leaned more on her staff. "At least we know what to expect. The fruit is poisoned, and… what happened to your leg?"

"Is that why I want to rip out my stomach right now?" Uranus said, gazing at a small fruit she had in her hand.

Pluto slapped the fruit away. "Yes, and we are now feeling the effects of it… Neptune and Saturn are probably too."

Uranus had a pained look on her face. "I hope not…" She gazed down to her leg. "Some sort of monster that was guarding this place… I disposed of it, but it was a lot of work." Blood began to seep through her fingers.

Pluto ripped a small piece of her skirt off. "Here, I'll tie it…"

"Thanks," Uranus said. She looked up to the top of the castle. "We should probably just wait here for them…" Some small twigs breaking cut her off.

"Something is coming…," Pluto whispered. She twirled her staff, though her arms were weak from the poison.

Uranus pulled out her sword. "Bring it on."

**La la la… ok, how was it? Please review!**


	9. Lil' Battle

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter!**

Uranus pulled out her sword. "Bring it on."

Twigs snapped. Pluto held her breath in as it got closer.

Uranus ran at full speed toward the thing, and let out a yell. Another yell answered, this time saying, "Uranus! What are you doing?"

"Neptune…?" Pluto started.

Neptune came out of the bushes, Saturn over her shoulder. Uranus took Saturn from her. Neptune sighed and stretched. "I found her like this… I don't know what happened to her."

"Pluto, we need to teleport now," Uranus stated.

"Can we do it without Saturn?"

"No no no… I can do it," came all small voice.

"Saturn?" Neptune said.

Saturn leapt out of Uranus's arms. "Sorry… something is affecting me." She held her hand against her heart.

"It seems to be attacking to the heart, isn't it?" Pluto said.

Saturn nodded her head, grabbing Uranus's hand. "We are teleporting now, since we know where the base is. The inner senshi can just teleport here."

"What about us?" Neptune asked.

"We would only burden them because we are hurt." Saturn sighed. "We cannot fight with them."

Uranus looked like she disagreed. "We need to help them fight!"

Saturn shook her head. "No."

Pluto squared her shoulders and looked hard at the senshi. "She is right. We cannot fight."

Neptune nodded her head. She grabbed Pluto's hand and Saturn's. "Let us teleport home."

Pluto closed the circle by grabbing Uranus's hand. They all screamed, "Sailor Teleport!" And in bright flashing lights, they were gone.

**Crystal Tokyo**

Neo Queen Serenity paced around in the throne room, twisting her hanky. She was worried sick over the outer senshi who had still not returned. She rubbed her head. When would this be over?

"Serenity!" Mars came rushing in. She gave a little bow. "Monsters are once again attacking the city."

Serenity gasped and held out her hand. Her staff appeared in her hand. "Let's go." She quickly walked to Chibi-usa's room. "Chibi-usa, go to the generals, please."

Chibi-usa looked questionably at her. "Why?"

"Monsters are attacking again."

"Well then, let me fight." Chibi-usa stated.

"No!" Serenity snapped. Her face softened. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you fight…just in case something happened to you."

"But what if something happened to you?"

Serenity sighed. "I want to protect you… and I have more fighting experience."

Chibi-usa nodded and hugged her quickly. "Hai, you do… now go kick some monster butt." Chibi-usa ran out the door, Jadeite waiting for her.

Serenity walked out of the room, her senshi waiting for her. She turned to Mercury, who had her mini computer out. "Which way are they?"

Mercury pointed to where they were.

Serenity nodded and twirled her staff. She walked toward that direction, senshi following.

They came to a clearing in the forest, burns everywhere on the trees. They heard people screaming, and saw many bodies lying on the ground when they had gotten closer.

Blood was everywhere.

Venus gasped. "If they keep this up, none of Crystal Tokyo will be left."

"That is why we must not let them keep it up," Jupiter said.

A monster came into the clearing. It was female, though it had blood red eyes and a dragon tail. Spines came out of her back. The monster had no mouth it seemed like.

Mars pulled an arrow of fire out of the air. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow twirled at lighting speed toward the monster.

The monster spun out of the way, faster than the arrow. The arrow curved back to go toward the monster. The monster just lifted a hand. Water sprayed toward the arrow. The arrow disappeared.

Mars clenched her fists. "That's no ordinary water, for normal water couldn't kill my attack."

"How about ice against water?" Mercury suggested. "I'll freeze it up…" The monster lifted her hands again. Mercury shouted, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The water froze.

Serenity didn't hesitate. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attack spun toward the monster, and it turned it back to water. More monsters came into the clearing.

"Mercury, is there any more around us?" Venus asked.

Mercury tapped some keys on her mini computer. "The only ones are around us. They are the last ones."

"Great!" Venus brought out her Love Me chain. "Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain sped out and wrapped around all the monsters. Some she missed, who ran towards Mars and Jupiter.

Serenity used her attack on the monsters and they turned to water. She looked around. Jupiter and Mars had two going towards them, two going towards Venus and Mercury, and three towards her. "Great," she mumbled.

Jupiter hurled a lighting bolt at the monster, killing it, for electricity does not go well with water. Mercury froze hers and Jupiter threw a lighting bolt at that monster. It too died.

Serenity struggled with the three she had. Every time she hit one, the body part she hit always reappeared. She couldn't use her attack that much longer, for she was getting spent.

Venus had wrapped the remaining monsters, using her "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" to slaughter them off.

Serenity heard someone drop by her. She looked over her should and saw it was Endymion. "Your late!"

Endymion unsheathed his sword. "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure our daughters were safe."

"That's ok, then."

Endymion did a "La Tuxedo Bomber" at one monster, weakening it, threw a rose at one which knocked it to the ground with amazing force, and swung his sword and knocked off the head of the last remaining monster, which the head already started to reappear.

Serenity did her, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" and it turned the remaining monsters to dust.

Serenity breathed a sign of relief and kissed Endymion's cheek. "Thank you."

Endymion gave a grin. "What would you ever do without me?"

"Wait! Something is coming!" Mercury said. She was tapping away on her mini computer.

A bright circle appeared, revealing the outer senshi.

Serenity screamed, "What happened?" when she saw what shape they were in.

Uranus gave a smile. "Nothing that you can't handle." She coughed and held her leg.

Pluto tried to finish her coughing and spoke in a weak voice, leaning on her staff. "We ate some fruit that we have here, because we were hungry. We were stupid enough not to be wary if it could be poisoned."

Saturn about collapsed. Endymion rushed forward and picked her up. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Ok, that is it… next one will probably be short and a filler, just when them talking, but I might write the other chapter right after so I'll post 'em both at the same time!

**Please review!**


	10. Chaos Appears

**Thank you for the review! And I just decided to combine the two chapters, so it is only one… sry I said it was gonna be two!**

Serenity followed Endymion, who was carrying Saturn, into the hospital. Uranus was helped into a chair and Endymion placed Saturn on a bed until she could be checked out.

Pluto waited until everyone sat down, then talked. "We all teleported to the place, but when we did, we were separated. We all wandered about for a week, with no food to eat, and we couldn't teleport back without the rest of the outers. We all ate the fruit that was around us, but they had something in them. I have something in my stomach that seems to be attacking the heart."

Neptune nodded. "Saturn has been feeling the effects more than us."

Pluto nodded her head, and continued speaking. "I found the enemies base, but not before Uranus. She came there and there had been a monster there, and that is how she wounded her leg.

"Neptune and Saturn arrived not long after me. We were all tired and couldn't continue on."

Uranus spoke. "I tried opening the door, and it wouldn't budge. But I bet if you use your attacks, it might work."

"We can give you the location of the enemy's base. Just don't get separated." Pluto warned.

Serenity nodded her head. "Thank you, and I have to ask for you guys to stay here and heal some more."

"We decided that already, we would only be a burden to you," sighed Uranus. She seemed to be struggling with that fact.

The doctors came in and talked to Serenity. "Neo Queen Serenity, we are ready to take Saturn and the other outer senshi and see what is happening to their insides."

"Thank you," Serenity said.

The doctors helped Uranus into a wheel chair, Pluto and Neptune following, and Saturn on a bed, whispering, "Good luck!"

Serenity sighed. "We have a war to fight now." Her staff appeared in her hands. "Let's not fail."

**Enemy's base**

A bright flash appeared and Serenity, Endymion and the inner senshi appeared. Chibi-usa had to stay home, though she wanted to fight.

Serenity looked at the height of the castle. "This is so tall!"

Mercury was tapping away at her mini computer. "But it has a barrier of some kind."

"Well, you sorta have to expect that…." Mars said.

Jupiter looked towards the sky. "Let's try!" Electricity started appearing around her fists. "Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"

The attack went towards and Venus said, "Venus Love Me Chain!" and her attack combined with Jupiter's.

It hit the door and a big explosion went off, sending stones everywhere. When the dust cleared, they saw that it had blown a huge whole in it.

"Wow… weaker than I thought," Jupiter said.

Serenity just walked through the door. The hallway was bare, and there was dust all over the place.

"Are you sure that this is it?" Venus asked.

"I'm sure," Mercury answered. "There is tons of power just around the room. Watch out…"

"For what?"

"She is using her powers to hide her monsters." Mercury looked around her and pointed to something. "There is one."

Mars flung an attack towards the spot. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

A mournful howl erupted from the spot, and a monster appeared with a whole burned through its belly.

"Well, Mars, at least your attack works on these," Serenity said.

The monster slowly seemed to turn to dust.

"How many more?" Endymion asked.

Mercury appeared confused. "They are all going away…"

"Cowards," Jupiter whispered under her breath.

The door at the end of the hallway opened slowly and someone spoke. "Welcome to my castle, my dear Queen, King and senshi… Do not worry, walk right through… I can see my monsters cannot defeat you… I will have to do it myself…"

"Be on your guard," Serenity warned.

They all walked through, looking around. They entered a large room, all empty. It was cold and dark.

A throne was at the end of the room. A figure was seated in it. She got up and walked towards them. "Welcome to my domain!"

Serenity pointed her staff at her. "I want you to leave."

The woman stopped and laughed. "Is that the best threat you can do?"

"She asked kindly… Please leave… Or you can stay, leave with us, and get help," Endymion said.

"Endymion, Endymion… Why would I want to get help when I am perfectly sane?" The woman retreated to her throne and sat down. "I have to say you have guts coming here, knowing it will be your doom."

"It might be our doom, it might not… But we can't have you here and ruin the peace." Serenity said.

The woman gave a sneer. "I will take over your Crystal Tokyo whether you like it or not."

Mars pulled out her bow and arrow of fire. "That, we cannot let happen." She let loose her arrow.

The woman seemed to shrug. The arrow went out before it even got close. "Please tell me you will at least be a worthy foe."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Jupiter threw a lighting bolt at her.

That did not work.

The woman just flicked her hand, and Mars and Jupiter flew back into the wall. Vines wrapped around their feet, hands, and neck.

Serenity screamed their names as the vines around their necks tightened.

Venus and Mercury fired attacks at the woman and she just flicked them away.

"Who are you!" Endymion shouted.

She laughed. "I am Chaos."

**I think there will be only one more chapter, but I will see how it goes! So sad… its reaching the end…**

**But… I will have an alternate ending! I'll tell u in the next chappie or the ending chappie!**

this chappie was sorta short, wasn't it?


	11. Final Battle

**Last chapter… :) thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They kept me going! For me, it can take a lot of motivation to finish a story quickly…**

Serenity gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Chaos?"

Chaos stood up and laughed some more. "Now are you scared? You have every reason to be!"

"I will seal you, Chaos, into blackness forever," Serenity said, raising her staff, gathering all her power.

Chaos raised her hand and a black mist full of energy started forming. "Try your best, dear Serenity."

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" screamed Serenity. Power shot out from the wand and went toward Chaos.

Chaos blew at the black mist, and it shot toward Serenity's attack. "Feel the power of the black mist."

Serenity struggled to remain her footing. Where had Chaos gotten this much power?

Chaos just stood there, not making any emotion.

Endymion grabbed Serenity and helped her to keep staying up. He whispered, "You can do it," into her ear.

_I can, can't I? I can do this! I WILL do this! _Serenity shot even more power at Chaos, and Chaos was getting pushed toward the wall.

Chaos was engulfed in Serenity's bright attack.

Serenity gulped and leaned against Endymion. "Is she gone?"

Endymion didn't say anything for a minute, but then said, "I don't think so."

Black mist shot towards them, and Endymion protected Serenity with his cloak. When it stopped blowing, they looked around. They were in a field of darkness.

"You see, Serenity… You cannot do it… None of your power can conquer me…" Chaos's voice haunted.

Serenity felt an invisible force pull her away from Endymion. "Endymion…?"

Endymion was getting pulled away from her. "Serenity! Hold on!"

They both were getting pulled high in the air.

They were holding by the hands and the force pulled harder. "Don't let go!" Serenity screamed.

Endymion tried to grab harder. "If we keep on doing this, we'll just get ripped apart!"

Chaos's voice entered their minds "Now, now, we can't have that, can we?"

Something grabbed Serenity's feet and pulled her hands away from Endymion. "NO! ENDYMION!"

"USAKO!" He disappeared.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Serenity screamed, tears streaming down her face. She stopped getting pulled and landed on the ground. "Oof!" She said when she landed.

_Endymion… where are you? _Serenityheld her breath in as she got up and looked around. The senshi were gone… All around her the area had changed. She was in the forest outside the castle… She walked in the direction she thought the castle was in.

It began to get dark. Light rain began to fall, and Serenity shivered against the rain. It was getting so cold. Through the darkness she couldn't really see anything… but wait… what was that in front of her a few feet away from her?

She walked towards it, and let out a gasp as she recognized the cape. "Endymion?" She rushed towards him. "Mamo-chan!"

He was laying face down, and she slowly bent down and gave him a little shake. "Wake up, sleepy head."

When he didn't move, she began to turn him over when she felt something on her hand. She held it close to her face. "Blood?" Her face turned in horror. "Endymion!"

When she turned him over, she cried out in surprise. He was covered in blood; small daggers were embedded into his stomach. Tears streamed down her face. "Endymion…" she moaned his name over and over.

_This can't be true… it's an illusion… it has to be!_

"Dear Serenity…" Chaos's voice haunted. "It is not a dream."

Crystal Tokyo 

Chibi-usa paced around her room. Something wasn't right… They should have returned by now.

"Princess Chibi-usa, you have to remember that their fight won't be easy; they can take a long time," Diana told her.

Chibi-usa sighed. "Yes, I know Diana… I just can't help but worry… here I am just sitting here while my parents are off fighting and Kousagi is in a death-like trance!"

Diana looked at her sadly. "I know, but it is the Queen's and King's order that you stay here."

"I know…" Chibi-usa said. She paused when she heard a sound coming from the room where they had put Kousagi. "What was that?"

She walked into Kousagi's room. "Kousagi?" She gasped when she saw her bed was empty. "Someone has taken her!" She ran out and called the generals. "Kousagi is gone!"

"What?" the generals said in disbelief. They ran to the room and saw it was true. They pondered on what to do, speaking in low voices.

Chibi-usa burst into tears. "I have to do something!" She ran into her room and collapsed onto her bed. _I have to do it… _

She raised her hands into the air. "Moon Eternal… MAKE UP!" She then transformed into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.

Diana, Luna, and Artemis ran into the room. "Princess!" Luna said. "You cannot do it!"

"I can! And it's my fault I wasn't watching more closely!" Chibi-usa brought out her crystal. "O crystal… grant me my wish! Transport me to where my parents have gone!" A flash erupted and she was gone.

"Princess… no…" moaned Diana.

Somewhere 

Serenity laid Endymion's head down softly. "I'll save you and the others… we'll all be back at Crystal Tokyo at sometime…"

Serenity got up and looked towards where Chaos's voice was. "I'll get you for this."

Chaos laughed. "Oh, really?" Chaos appeared. "I would love to see you try, dear."

"Where are the senshi?"

"Your senshi…why… dead, of course…" Chaos's started.

Serenity gasped.

"…You'd really think that they would be allowed to live?" She laughed. "What a crazy thought."

Serenity brought out her Silver Crystal. "I will defeat you."

"Try me."

They both flung their powers at each other. Serenity's was a bright white, while Chaos's was a pitch black.

Serenity felt her strength creep out of her. _I can do this… I can do this!_

Chaos, again, just stood there. She was only using one hand. "Be gone, Serenity." She flashed more of her power toward Serenity, engulfing her in a black mist.

Serenity dropped her silver crystal and shook with emotion. _I can't… I can't…_

Serenity wiped her forehead… and looked at her hand. It was drenched in blood.

Chaos stopped the pitch-black mist and kneeled in front of Serenity. "Join me, Serenity. You cannot defeat me. Your husband and youngest daughter are dead."

Serenity held her head and started coughing. "You can't do this… I can't join you."

"Yes you can, Serenity… I have to make you join out of your own free will… if you don't, I'll have to kill you."

"Then kill me."

"Naughty… how selfish you are… Willing to let me kill you with out seeing about a way to escape…"

"I can find a way." Serenity tried hard to think… her mind was slipping away from her…

Chaos laughed. "Not this time, my dear. Look around you."

Serenity took a moment, and then lifted her head. Her senshi laid about all around her. They were all speared with tiny daggers. "No…"

"Your daughter, Kousagi, can't wake up…"

Kousagi appeared and landed next to Endymion. Her eyes were open in a blank stare.

"Your generals didn't even try to protect her… and neither did your oldest daughter… Chibi-usa."

Serenity's mind began to cloud, and then her eyes became possessed. "You're right…"

"Of course I am." She held out her hand. "Now, join me."

Serenity grabbed her hand.

Chaos laughed. "Welcome to the Dark Side."

Somewhere again 

Chibi-usa shuddered against the coldness. She had landed in a forest, and she was getting weary from walking. She heard a twig snapped behind her, and she stopped to listen. More branches snapped, then slowly increasing.

She walked a little bit more, than ran as the footsteps sounded behind her.

She ran a great distance, little tears coming out of her eyes. "Mom…dad…where are you?" she whispered.

She came to a clearing and stopped. She could see her father. "Dad…?" He was lying on his back, and it looked like had been stabbed. "Dad!"

She dropped on her knees beside him. "What happened?" She started sobbing. She cradled his head in her arms. "Father…"

Someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed and kicked. "Let go!"

"Chibi-usa!" It sounded like her father.

She spun around. "Dad?" Her father was standing before her, mask off, and several scrapes on his head, and bruises around his wrists. She jumped at him and hugged him, quietly sobbing on his shoulder. "I thought you were dead…"

"Shh…shh… I know…" He set her down. "These aren't real. Look around you."

Chibi-usa did and saw the senshi lying around, the way the fake Endymion was. "The senshi!"

"I'm sure they are fake, too. They…" Endymion choked on the words. "Chaos most likely used them against Serenity…"

"Chhaos?" Chibi-usa stuttered out.

"Yes… now she has taken Serenity…"

"Mom can defeat her though! She can… she has the Silver Crystal!"

Endymion held out his hand. Little tears crept out of his eyes. "I found her crystal lying near here… I fear she tried to use it, and…" he started choking up again. "Lost."

Chibi-usa started to shake. "No… she is Neo Queen Serenity! She cannot be beaten!" Chibi-usa collapsed and pounded the ground with her fist. "No!"

"Chibi-usa… we have to try to save her…" Endymion picked up his daughter. "I found Kousagi lying near my fake body… I don't know if she is fake or real."

"She has to be real… that is the reason I came, because someone took Kousagi."

Endymion sat her down next to Kousagi. "Here she is."

Chibi-usa kissed Kousagi on the head, and wiped her tears away. "Dad, lets go try to help Mom."

Again, Somewhere 

Mars woke up and saw that all the inner senshi were around her. "Everyone?"

Someone groaned in response, and it sounded like Jupiter.

"Jupiter?"

Jupiter groaned again. "Loud and cloudy…"

Mars got up and tried to help Jupiter up. "How is your throat?"

Jupiter rubbed her throat, which had light blood on it. "Never better."

"Good, now help me get up Venus and Mercury," Mars said, heading towards Mercury. Mercury had a slight bump on her head, and Mars gently shook her. "Hey, are you ok?"

Mercury opened her eyes and squinted. "I'm ok."

Venus had trouble sitting up. "What happened?"

"A strong blast of energy just seemed to blast everyone away," Mars told them.

"Which way is the castle?" asked Jupiter.

Mercury sat up slowly and opened her computer goggles and scanned the area. "That way," she said, pointing in a direction.

"Let's go," Jupiter said.

They all got up slowly and walked towards the castle.

Castle: Endymion and Chibi Moon 

"What a scary place," Chibi Moon commented.

"Hai," Endymion agreed.

They entered the door, which was still blown away from Jupiter and Venus's attack.

A voice greeted them. "Welcome… don't worry, King and Princess, you will see Serenity soon, safe and sound."

Endymion grabbed Chibi Moon's hand. "Try to ignore her."

"Why ignore me? I am telling the truth…well, maybe not the whole truth, dear ones… but don't worry, you will see her…"

They entered the throne room and Chaos sat on the throne… and… Serenity? sat next to her on the ground.

"Serenity?" Endymion asked.

Serenity just stared at them blankly.

Chaos got up and walked towards them. "Do you like my new decoration?"

"What?"

"Serenity has joined me and is still getting treatment… So sorry she cannot greet you right now…"

"She would never join you!" Endymion shouted.

"Why wouldn't she? Her husband, senshi, and her youngest daughter were dead… Princess Chibi-usa and the generals did NOTHING to protect Kousagi… Her world was getting destroyed."

"You tricked her!" Chibi Moon screamed.

"Isn't that surprising?" Chaos laughed. "I can control everything now… Neo Queen Serenity, the senshi, you, and Crystal Tokyo. Nothing can happen to me now."

"No!" screamed a voice. "No!"

The senshi walked up beside Endymion and Chibi Moon. "That is not true!" screamed Venus.

"Oh, but it is… I'll show you…" Chaos turned her gaze to Serenity. "Serenity… come here…"

Serenity slowly got up and came to her. Chaos gave a little laugh. "Now, Serenity… tell them who you are…"

"I am…" she seemed to start. "I am…" _Who am I? Who are all these people? _A memory came to her._ Serenity? Is that who I am?_

_"No." _a voice said in the back of her mind_. "You are not."_

_"Then who am I?" _Serenity said back.

_"I do not know… who are you?" the voice asked._

_"I am…cosmos?"_

_"Cosmos," the voice repeated for her._

_"Cosmos?"_

_"Wake up, soon to be Cosmos…wake up and embrace your destiny…" the voice said._

_"How?"_

Endymion looked at his wife who seemed to be struggling with answering.

Chaos began to get impatient. "Tell them who you now are, Serenity."

Serenity did not hear her. _"Who are you?" _she asked the voice.

_"Someone waiting to awaken."_

_"You are cosmos," Serenity said._

_"Correct."_

_"I am cosmos."_

_"And your duty…?_

_"To protect the ones I love, the galaxy, the cosmos…"_

_"Awaken…"_

Serenity's eyes cleared. Her moon symbol on her forehead shattered. Then she knew it:"I am Sailor Cosmos."

Chaos's eyes widened. "Cosmos…?" She flung away from Serenity, or, Sailor Cosmos, who was enveloped in a white light.

"Mom?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Serenity?" Both the senshi and Endymion asked.

Serenity no longer stood before them. A figure with the face of Serenity stood there, her odango shaped hair on her head replaced by hearts, and silver hair cascading down her back.

On her forehead was a star shaped symbol that was also on her brooch that had small wings attached to it. She had another brooch down at the bottom of her waist, and a skirt that was white, but in the middle, it had a rainbow of colors.

A long white cape went down her back, then forming into long, white wings. She had hairpins and a star shaped symbol on her choker around her neck.

She no longer wore white boots in her Eternal form, but instead wore high-heeled shoes; rings across her fingers, and her staff had a formed a circle at the end, wings attached to it.

"Cosmos…" murmured Endymion.

"This cannot be!" screeched Chaos. "I had you under my control!"

"Chaos…" began Cosmos. "I want to thank you for giving me the chance to awaken."

"What…?"

"What I cannot forgive…is what you have tried to do," finished Cosmos. She pointed her staff at Chaos. "I will seal you to death forever."

"Cosmos… you can't! I'm sorry… I did not realize what I was doing…" Chaos seemed very frightened. "Forgive me, and spare me."

"I would if you told the truth. Even if you did, it might be to dangerous for you to live… you would eventually come back to take over Crystal Tokyo."

"You can't kill me!"

"You're right; I won't. But your own creation, these monsters, will destroy you."

"O? And how are they going to acclompish that?"

"Because of the monsters you created… You created them all too well… They don't like you using them for your dirty work."

"What?"

"These monsters that you created, were once people of the Earth that disappeared but it was never reported because you erased the minds of the people that knew them."

"So…?"

"I have been able to awaken them from their controlled mind. Right now as we speak, they are killing you."

"They can't awaken! Its not in your power!"

"You're right; it is in yours. You created them by selling your soul to the real Chaos. You were but a pawn."

Chaos looked speechless and blood came leaking out of her mouth.

Cosmos continued. "And now they have reawakened, which you vowed that they could never do."

Chaos gasped and collapsed to the ground, dead.

Venus said in a small voice. "What will happen to the people who were taken to be monsters?"

Cosmos looked at her with a calm face. "They were taken from a long time past, and now that they have reawakened, they will go and meet their ancestors and rest peacefully.

"The real Chaos has been preparing for this war for nearly a millenium. Let's not let him succeed."

The senshi nodded, and Endymion stepped up to Cosmos. "Cosmos…?"

Cosmos smiled. "I am still the same. I am just in a different form." She walked over to him and kissed him. Tears came down her face. "I'm sorry I believed you were dead."

Cosmos hugged Chibi Moon. "Chibi-usa, I want you to go to Kousagi, so when she wakes up, someone she knows will be beside her."

"Yes mama." Chibi Moon began to cry. "I truly thought you had turned!"

"For a little, but not fully… I don't think I was controlling my mind when I said I would join her." Cosmos held her by her shoulders. "Now, off you go."

She watched her leave and greeted her senshi.

They greeted her and said a couple of "Welcome back!"

She gave each of them a hug. "We are not over yet. Chaos has yet to come."

The floor shook as an answer. "_How right you are, Cosmos. But now I am here, and I did not expect you to get this far."_

Cosmos spoke. "I will defeat you and seal you away forever."

_"That's what they all say." _A black ghost like thing appeared in front of them. It laughed and shot an attack at them. _"Die!"_

Cosmos twirled her staff. "Cosmo Star Dust!" and she held against the attack, never faltering.

_"You have not felt the full power of Chaos!"_ Chaos said, as Cosmos held out against the power. Chaos shot the most it had at Cosmos.

Cosmos kept holding out against it. "You can't win, Chaos."

_"Yes I can. You will never leave this castle alive! If I die, you will die as well."_

Cosmos answered by letting go of her staff and having her Silver Crystal appear in her hands. She turned to Endymion. "Thank you for holding it."

Chaos was still pouring on the attacks, and Cosmos held up her Crystal, forming a barrier around her, Endymion and the senshi. "You will die, and I won't give you the pleasure of having us die with you."

Venus turned to the other senshi. "We can help!" Venus stepped to one side of the barrier and held lifted her hands. "Venus Crystal Power!"

The others did the same. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" They added strength to the barrier around them.

Endymion held Cosmo's shoulders. "This time, I know you can do it. I love you," he whispered into Cosmos's ear.

Cosmos whispered back. "I love you too." She gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry. Good bye, Chaos." She shot more power towards him.

"What… no…!" Chaos screeched and disappeared.

The castle began to shake, and stones began tumbling down beside them. Dust appeared everywhere, and they couldn't see except for inside the barrier.

Cosmos made the Silver Crystal disappear then brought down her hands, the senshi doing the same. The barrier went away.

Cosmos leaned against Endymion. "We did it."

Somewhere, somewhere… 

Chibi Moon sat beside Kousagi and was worrying about her parents and the senshi. What had happened to them?

Someone groaned. Chibi Moon looked up and saw that Kousagi was trying to sit up. "Kousagi!" She tacked her sister in a hug.

"Wow! Hey! STOP!" Kousagi screeched, laughingly.

Chibi Moon laughed. "You don't remember?"

Kousagi appeared confused. "What?"

"Let me tell you what happened…"

Later 

Kousagi looked up at wonder at Kousagi. "So that means if I awoke, then the bad guys lost?"

"Yes!"

Kousagi shouted, "Yes!" then sobered up again. "I'm sorry that she got control of me."

"Its not your fault."

"Kousagi! Chibi-usa!" It sounded like Cosmos.

"Mommy!" shouted Kousagi and ran towards her.

Cosmos gathered her up in a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too…"

Cosmos sensed hesitance in Kousagi's voice. "What is it?"

"You look different…"

"But I am still the same!"

"Can I still call you mommy?"

"Of course!"

Kousagi hugged her mom again and saw her father coming up. He ran forward and hugged them both. "Daddy!" Kousagi looked her father over. "You didn't change like mommy."

"Your mom was the only one that did," laughed Endymion. He gathered Chibi Moon into a hug too. "Good job kid." Cosmos hugged her after Endymion. "Thank you for coming to Kousagi and helping her with what happened."

"Umm… sure… it was no big deal!"

Crystal Tokyo 

The outer senshi were in a hospital room, still suffering from the coughing.

Pluto felt the pain in her chest go away. "Hey…"

Uranus immediately stopped coughing. "My throat…"

Neptune finished for her. "Healed…"

Saturn got up from her bed. She grinned. "They must have defeated the enemy."

"Yes!" Uranus jumped up from her bed. "I told you they could do it!"

"Ahem. Uranus, I seem to remember you thought they couldn't do it without us," Neptune pointed out.

"Well…umm…" Uranus looked a bit flustered. "Anyways, lets see how they did!" They all got up from their beds and went over to Crystal Tokyo.

They saw all the generals pacing around. "What is the matter?" Pluto asked.

Kunzite shook his head. "They have taken Princess Kousagi and Princess Chibi-usa went after her."

"What?"

Kunzite sighed. "Exactly. We didn't even notice that Princess Kousagi was gone until Princess Chibi-usa was gone."

"Maybe we should go and help them." Saturn suggested.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said.

"Serenity!" shouted Neptune.

They all turned around and saw the King, the Princesses, and the inner senshi walking towards them. Uranus started slowly, "Is that Serenity…?" She asked, as she saw the woman who looked like Serenity but was in a totally different costume and different style and color of hair.

The woman grinned. "I was Serenity, but now I am Sailor Cosmos."

The outer senshi all bowed, and said, "We are thankful that you made it back safely."

"And I am grateful that all of you have recovered."

"How went the battle?" asked Pluto.

"Long and difficult, it seems," Venus answered for her.

Cosmos grinned and looked over Crystal Tokyo. "A new era has started… An era of peace."

The End! 

**Then next, an alternate ending of how Cosmos went back in the past to meet her past self… and why she ran away.**

**Any questions or whatever, I will try to answer in the next chapter! Sorry if it was confusing…**

**Please review and thank you for reviewing SO MUCH!**


	12. Celebration SPLASH

… **I change my minds SO many times… the thing about Cosmos will be a new story about her going back in the past, and it might be one-shot, and then this chapter…well…find out! **

Cosmos, who the people now called Queen Cosmos or either Neo Queen Serenity, pulled out her pure white gloves from her closet. She laid them on her dresser and she arranged her hair into little silver hearts on either side of her head. Her hair fell down her back, a silvery waterfall.

She slipped on her dress, a dress that had silvery moons embroidered into it, and red roses coiled around the moons. The sleeves cut off at her elbow, and the end of her dress was so long that it lay on the ground. Of course, that was just for the walking in part. For the dancing, she would pull it off and have a dress that just reached her feet.

Her shoes were silver and very high heeled. Her necklace had a crescent moon attached to it, and she had miniature roses for her earrings. She pulled on her gloves and looked in the mirror.

She was ready.

This celebration was in honor of defeating Chaos. People had been recovering from all the attacks that Chaos had thrown at them. Now everyone who could come was invited to this ball, and she meant everyone… She had a plan up her sleeves for Chibi-usa.

"Endymion!" She called.

A groan came up from the living room. "I'm up, I'm up…"

Cosmos smacked her head. He always slept and had to hurry before a ball. She peeked out of her room. "Endymion…"

He jumped up and grabbed his tuxedo. "I know, I know…"

"You know this is important."

"That is why I sleep for I know that this party will go long into the night…"

Cosmos gave a grin. "Hurry and get ready! I'll go bring Chibi-usa and Kousagi in here to tell them what to do."

"Hai," Endymion said, pulling his tuxedo on.

Cosmos walked out her room and went to Chibi-usa's room. "Chibi-usa?"

"Come in!"

Cosmos opened the door and Chibi-usa ran to her. "Mom, I tried to invite Helios, but…but… I couldn't get a hold of him." Chibi-usa looked near tears.

"Oh honey… maybe another time, then," Cosmos said. "Now go to your father, and wait for me. I have to get Kousagi."

Chibi-usa nodded and walked off.

Kousagi was still trying to arrange her hair when Cosmos walked in. "Mommy! I can't get my hair right!"

Cosmos gave a laugh. "You won't be able to do your own hair when you are an adult."

"I will too!"

Kousagi soon had her hair up in two rabbit ears; it seemed like, on one side of her head with two others on the other side of her head. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Cosmos said. She led Kousagi into her room and nodded to Kousagi.

"Chibi, you will walk in first, since you are the youngest, followed by your sister, and then us." Cosmos said. "When you are walking down the stairs, a gentleman will be waiting at the end of them waiting to take your hand and lead you into the first dance."

Kousagi squealed. "I hope Uncle Shingo takes my hand."

Chibi-usa remained silent.

Some trumpets began to sound. "Let's go!"

**Ball/party time!**

Kousagi glided down the stairs slowly when they announced their name. She gave a little squeal and bounded down the steps when she saw it was her Uncle Shingo.

Uncle Shingo gave a laugh and took her by the hand onto the dance floor.

"And announcing, Princess Chibi-usa!" The man shouted.

Chibi-usa sighed and put a smile on her face. People all around her raised their glasses to her, and then walked to the bottom of the stairs. No one was there to take her hand.

She jumped when she felt someone take her arm. "Helios!" She said loudly.

"I see, is that of disgust? Maybe I should leave…" he grinned.

Chibi-usa hugged his arm and shook her head. "Don't leave me…"

Helios laughed and led her onto the dance floor.

"And announcing, King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion and Queen Cosmos!"

A loud cheer erupted, and the King and Queen came into view and descended down the stairs.

Endymion was dressed in a light lavender tuxedo with a red rose in the pocket.

Serenity waved at all the people waving at her. She let out a breath slowly. It was finished with Chaos… they could live in peace. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Endymion noticed and whispered into her ear, "What's the matter?"

"Its over… we finally have peace…"

Endymion gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "That it is, Usako… that it is."

**Awww… ; could not remember what color eyes he had…**

Chibi-usa looked down at her feet to make sure she was dancing right.

Helios laughed. "If you keep looking down, you'll trip no matter what."

Chibi-usa blushed and looked up into his red colored eyes. Helios leaned down a little and smiled. "You're cute when you blush."

She blushed even more and that made him laugh harder.

The dance ended and Helios felt a tap on his shoulder. Endymion stood there. "May I have the honor of taking her hand?"

Helios bowed and said, "Of course."

Chibi-usa stared at him until she was swept away when the next dance started.

Then he felt a young tap on his shoulder. "Young man, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" It was Queen Cosmos.

Helios bowed again. "The honor is mine."

They started dancing and Cosmos said, "I want to thank you for coming and surprising Chibi-usa… It cheered her up a lot."

"It was no problem, for I was a little anxious to see her myself, and I thank you for telling me of the party."

"No problem. How is everything down back at Elysion?" Cosmos asked, and they kept on dancing…

**Later**

Chibi-usa shuddered against the cool weather. She pulled her shawl on tighter around her. She sat by the fountain of which had been curse, and she or anyone else no longer feared it.

Someone sat down beside her. It was Helios, and he started up at the Moon. "Looks like a big white marble, doesn't it?"

Chibi-usa nodded. "It's very pretty."

Helios stood up and pulled Chibi-usa up with him. "Chibi-usa…?

Chibi-usa turned deep red. "Yes?"

"I…" Helios seemed to blush too. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Chibi-usa seemed to freeze inside with joy.

"May I have the honor of calling on you?"

Chibi-usa nodded.

Helios leaned close and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He pulled back for a second. "I won't be able to call on you all the time. Elysion is very busy."

Chibi-usa smiled and gave a squeal. "I don't care!" She jumped at Helios and kissed him hard on the lips.

Helios, who happened to be standing on slick mud, slipped at the weight and tumbled backwards into the fountain.

They landed into the fountain with a big splash.

They heard shouts and people rushing over. Helios tried to sit up, but kept on falling backwards.

Endymion leaned over the fountain. He grinned when he saw what it really was. "You sure gave your mother a heart attack, Chibi-usa."

"What?" Chibi-usa squealed and was helped getting out of the fountain.

Helios tried giving a small bow in a small fountain. He almost succeeded, slipping a little and landing face first in the water. Endymion laughed hard and pulled him out. "No need to apologize, Helios."

Helios nodded his head.

"What in the name of Moon happened here?" Cosmos squealed.

"Nothing Usako! Nothing at all…"

Cosmos sighed and leaned on Endymion. "That's a relief…" she immediately leaned off him. "Ugh! You're all wet!"

Endymion laughed, and gathered Cosmos, who began protesting very lately and he kissed her square on the lips. THAT stopped her from protesting.

Helios laughed and put his arm around Chibi-usa, who leaned against him. For now, it was truly a time a peace in Earth, and Crystal Tokyo.

**TA DA! Its done! Sorry if it was sorta off at the end, I was sorta crying really when I wrote that part… I just had a heated conversation with someone on msn…**

**BBBBBBBUUUTTTTTT!**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Markus777- thank you for reviewing and its ok that you busy, I like ya anyways!**

**Richforce- thanks for reviewing almost for almost all the chapters!**

**Starangel07- you may not have very many words to say, but thank you for reminding me to update soonevery chapter!**

**Little TinkerBell Girl- thank you for telling me the things that could have been better! Maybe the girls were a little OOC, but of course, I didn't know much about them… **

**Tiffany- thank you for saying that this is a great story! I tried really hard at it!**

**PixiePam- maybe I should have made Kousagi and Chibi-usa get along better… but I think they did get along better at the end, don't you think?**

**Joyfulsara- Thank you for saying it was cool!**

**Mae-E- I did what u suggested and I'm not going to have an alternate storyline! Just a new story, as I already said! Thank you so much!**

**And last but not least:**

**Melody87- your suggestion was the same as mae-E's suggestion! So I did it! And I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
